how to say yes in jappnes
by i love you dritbag
Summary: chapter to of A certain phantom thief goes to france IDK how work but im trying.


MRALCULS THIFTE  
"I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late"said our young heroin proclaiming that she is in deed fairly late.

In the morning buzz of France's the people are wide awake at this time to meet the sun whit a smile.  
the already hundreds of cars on the roods were more then enough proof of that.  
You see our favirote wannabe fashion designer was rushing against the clock today because of recents events,and by recents she meant that she had be preoccupied today.  
So She got a little excited.  
Or scared.  
Excited and scared,But who could blame her.  
She was getting a new classmate today.  
Since her new year at thus this was going to the first time a new student was In rolling in the middle of semester,normally she was very open to changes so a another face among other wound not be entirely unwelcome one.  
She loved meeting and helping others.  
'Mom,  
Wa- wa what.  
Torn from her thoughts a red cherry fairy brought her away for fantasy and back focus back to the material plane.  
About to protest on reflex just from being interruption from her daily day dream the scarlet sprit had something to rearrange her train of thought but something else as well.  
'You going the wrong way'  
"What I as soo"words dieying in and out of her thought she had come to the truth or believe the rode must have been moved over night.  
"Totally am,she sighed in such quick defeat and she begrudgingly run back to The prober direction she had unfortunately forgoed.  
'Come on thiki'.

Can I really do this.  
Futaba sukura claimed questions and doubting herself wher ther no not she could do this.  
It was such a big move,form Tokyo to France's known as The city of love.  
She had to talk up a preverbal stome of reasons to Spirograph why see should be allowesd to go on the exchange trip.  
For example it would be a rare opportunity and experience going on to a country unlike any other.  
He knew that their little friends was like family and to be trusted  
Paris was thought out infamously as the quote on quote city of love,a place one comes to have a honeymoon or even God forbid.  
prepose.  
Just the thought of love that was nearly enough to send her back to one of her unresponsive coma or as she called it her"buffering face"  
Xxx  
(DRRRRINGGGG)  
"Everyone class is in session,please take your seats" The bell rang as per normal singling the start of the lessons,the only problem was that our young heroine had yet to arrive.  
"Every one get out your text book and start where we left of"exclaimed the teacher as she brought out the morning assembly paper,she spayed a lone hand risen among the row students.  
interrupting her lesson even if by the technically of it just begin was still not something she was ever found of.  
"yes Miss Alya"she called out addressing one of the students as The newly dumped Miss Alia stood up from her desk.  
"Miss mendelevi marionette hasn't hasn't arrived yet"the rather Beautiful and stylish girl defended her friends in the absence of her presence.  
She had brown skin square glasses and long brown hair with rent tinges at the bottom,a look reminiscent similar to a hipster  
I'm well aware Miss Alya but unfortunately I cannot Postpone the whole lesson just for one person.  
"She's probably spends hours on her hair and decided to ditch or something ,unlike moi"  
said a glamorous girl on the front row,Tanned skin vibrant blue eyes bright blonde hair fashioned in a ponytail whit a even brighter yellow t shirt her name was Chloe bourgeois.  
she gave a rather ironic or quite idiotically flick of her hair glutting her longs golden locks trying to prove something.  
"Martinet would never that"aliy defender  
"How would you know"  
"Cause she my Brest friend"  
"Then where is she now"  
"I don't know I don't know where she is all the time  
"Really cause I all way know where Sabrina Is every second of everyday"she then but both her hands on her sidekick Giving the current puppet a fleetingly moment of happiness.  
Her eyes lit up from such acceptance and tried to respond whit a hug,only to be pushed back when she tried to respond whit any sort of physical interaction.  
"Some friend you turn out to be"  
Alya eyes were flashed up whit some serious anger after that Particula remark.  
She has had more then enough of Chloe antics or in the beginning of a lesson or in this life time.  
"How dar-  
"Miss Césaire,miss bourgeois"both of them were forcibly tore away form their (little augments)  
"this kind of behaviour"  
"But she started it"alya defende her self pointing at the accused.  
"I don't care who started it I'm ending,and unless you to can get alone you both have plenty of time to talk it out in detenshion"  
Both Chloe and Ayla were absolutely flabbergasted addition sheer notion of such a thing.  
They would've of perhaps look to each other at sots of sympathy and understanding but then later turn their heads in disgusts.  
"No if their are no further interrupted We will know begin roll call,please say you name when called"she said to The entire class holding out a picec of sheet.  
"Alix kubdel"  
"Hera"  
"Mylene haprele"  
"Julekea couffaine"  
"Hear miss"  
"Rose lavillant"  
"Chloe bourgeois"  
"obviously"she said in a self congrats manner.  
"Alya Césaire"  
"Hear miss"  
"Nino"  
"He got sick today"  
"Adrien agreste"  
"He had a photoshot today so he couldn't make it today"explained alya  
The teacher dispite no further outburst pushed and took a closer examining a the Roll call sheet much to the confusion of her students.  
"Akire ren  
As soon as the name escapes her mouth the entire class fell in to the weird sort of silence.  
One of Old curiosity and vague familiarity.  
"Akira ren"  
Once again she called out in a even more clearer voice then last time hoping to get any sort of reaction,whit no such results.  
The teens continued To listen and stare at the teacher, One must've come to realisation that you it was a typo.  
(snort)  
Because that very person start to laugh  
"Do you think this a joke,cause I assume you I'm not laugh_  
The door flung open as none other then marreniet suddenly burst on to the Sean starting whit a slide skit on the floor and ending whit a classic hands-on-knenes victory-pant.  
"I'm sorry I'm so late miss I'm am so sorry I really really am so sorry miss it will never happen again please forgive did I say I was sorry".  
Marreniet busted out in a inconsivbel manner understandable only to herself and a few other used to breakdown gibberish.  
"saved by the Bell I suppose"it was unclear if she was referring to the occupants of the class or young girl herself.  
After one problem after another she began to lose interest.  
"Take you seat I suppose,and don't let this happen again"Marionette was graciously spared from teachers wrath unable to care about so many things at once.  
"Thank you so much miss "she pondered quickly about giving a traditional Japanese bow of apology but decided it a bit too formal.  
She began to make her way back to her usual seat right next to her friend Alya and start just another typical school day.  
"hey girl what Took you so long"she whispered  
"I got A little distracted and took a wrong turn"she was right back.  
"Marinette that is so you"A found smile crept on her face without the slights hit of malice,just the Urge ti annoying your friend.  
"I don't suppose you overheard did you"  
"Hear what"  
"The typo,There were just some random letters and the teacher had to call them out"  
"Are you sure it was not a name"she said as Alia leaned in even closer.  
"why would it be a name"as a blogger she was 100% interested.  
"because of the transfer student"  
"Oh right the transfer student"

.

.  
"TRANSFER STUDENT!"  
Shouting out immediately in surprise and shock, The context of her outburst was heard by everyone present.  
Including the teacher .  
Mrs mendelev Send her a Stern and Harsh and look and accounting her for the second strike today.  
"As I am sure SOME of you are aware A transfer student was supposed to arrive today but it appears he has not made it, and although being late is not acceptable laughing at his name is certainly not either"  
Explain the mystery of the would be typo The teacher cleared any misconceptions in the air and try to resume things as normal.  
"know if that there are no further interruptions does anyone else have any MORE questions"  
As much as it dragged her to see one person is still curious.  
"What was the persons name"Ask marionette  
Miss mendeleviu Had a long visible sign and you could tell she was becoming tired from everything today.  
"His name was akin ren.  
(Thund)  
I loud bump was heard at the last row on the right below a desk when no one sat, something I clearly just moved.  
It didn't take too long to find out as a hand rows up declaring his presence and the rest of them are seen to.  
A tall boy wearing a black uniform dark black hair and glasses practically shot up from the ground and make his presence known.  
"Konnichiwa"  
After his introduction he proceed to get the traditional bow that Marinette now and it was hesitant to give.  
Grabbing his chair by the back and proceeded to sit on it he re-adjusting his glasses that was slightly off with his index finger as if his little reappearance act never happened.

.

a small moment of silence have passed but this one was not out of confusion but shock' somehow much greater than the one Alia had felt.  
The class upon seeing his face was struck with a walk we strive to starstruck from one meeting Adrian agrest.  
Marinette it was the only one not affected but she is still visibly see the faces of the people around it like a they seen celebrity.  
There was not only a look of of excitement but must unusual apprehension and for a brief second a tand of worry on Ayla face.  
The tension moment was finally interrupted but not by the one you would Think it would be.  
Aren't you like that phantom thief or somethings"came from none other than Chloe who had taken liberty of tending to her nails.

.

"Hi"

end scean

sorry if there are any spelling mistakes and i,m still getitng used to so i don,t know how everything worka


End file.
